Old School Louds
by danielsamuels128
Summary: When the Loud siblings have nothing to do, a certain book opens an idea. I tried doing this once before, but something went wrong. Hopefully, it's right this time.


Loud House Old School Louds Fanfiction

One Saturday morning, the Loud siblings were finishing up breakfast.

"I just love a yummy breakfast" Luan said.

"Me too" Lana replied.

Lori then asked "any ideas on what you guys want to do today?" None of the Louds had any idea for what they can do today.

"Okay" Lincoln said. "This is weird. It's Saturday, and we have like nothing to do".

"You're telling me" Luna replied. "We're not used to this type of day when we have nothing to do before, or at least some of us".

Lisa came into the kitchen. "hey guys" she started. "you got to see what I found in the attic". It was a photo album their parents, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud kept. While looking through, they were amazed by what they saw.

Leni pointed at one picture while saying "OMG! That's them in high school". Another picture they saw was taken when Lincoln was first born.

"That as literally a moment to remember" Lori said.

2 pages over, Lana said "hey look. That's them in like 1995 when they reunited with some of their old friends".

Lola replied "my goodness. What would I do to feel like being in the 90s?"

Just then, an idea popped into Luna's head. "That's a great idea Lola. Let's have a 90s themed day".

Lola commented, "hang on. How do you think I'm going to be in the 90s?"

Lynn then commented "silly goose. What Luna means is let's dress like we're from the 90s. Not in our 90s". All the Loud siblings were on board.

Around 10:30, the Louds were in their 90s themed outfits. Special thanks to the Fresh Knight and his deviant-art page for the designs.

"Dope" Lucy said. "I think these outfits are dank dudes".

Leni then replied "quick; someone find the camera; Lucy's smiling!" Seconds later, the Louds took a family selfie in their 90s outfits.

Lincoln then asked "so what do kids and teens do in the 90s?"

Lori answered "well, whatever it is they do, it definitely does not involve cell phones. Let's all turn them off right now". Just like that, everyone turned their phones off and left them in their rooms.

Back downstairs, Lana asked "so, what do we do next?"

Luna answered "well, since we're living the 90s life, let's find some old school activities. That's how the 90s people do it".

Lynn commented "I know just the place."

Lori replied "dope. Let's bone out Louds". Outside, they saw the family van.

Lucy thought to the others "maybe we should give the van a 90s look too". The others agreed, so they got to work, and in just 20 minutes, the van was ready.

"Now it's looking mad dope Louds" Lisa said.

Lori commented "I agree. Now, let's bone out".

While pulling out, Lincoln said to the girls, "hey homies. What's a 90s themed day without 90s music?"

After hearing Lily say something, Luan said "Lily think we should listen to the fresh prince".

"Already on it" Lucy said as she turned the music on. The Louds got to jam out to **"The Fresh Prince of Bel Air"** theme song. At Gus' Games and Grub, Lana, Lincoln, Lola and Luan were about to have themselves a dance off.

Luan asked "ready to be Getting Jiggy with it"? They were.

Lisa commented "I see you Lana and Lola. You two go first".

Lola and Lana both replied "we're down with it".

Luna then said "alright. Here's the first song.

Lana and Lola got grooving to **"The Magic School Bus"** theme song. It was close, but Lola won. Lincoln and Luan were next. Those 2 danced to **"This Is How We Do It"** by Montel Jordan. Lincoln won that round, so for the final round, it was him going against Lola while dancing to Mariah Carey.

While dancing to those 3 songs, Lori said to Lana, Lincoln, Lola and Luan "I see you dudes". The dance off ended in a tie.

"Dope" Lincoln and Lola said while giving each other a high 5.

Lana commented to the others "that was some dank dancing we did".

Lucy commented "I agree. What should we do next?" One of the workers came over and said hi.

"How's it hanging?" Lola asked.

That worker said "hanging well. Going old school today huh?"

Leni answered "totes yeah, and we need some new ideas for what we can do".

That worker told them "well, back in the day, friends and their relatives would get together on weekends for some fun in the park".

Lynn commented "that sounds like no bad idea. Let's go there".

Lori replied "I'll make some pizza for us".

After Lily said something into Luna's ears, Luna said "Lily said we should bring drinks too. She got the pasties like me".

Lori replied "yeah. Me too".

Over in the park, the Louds finished their pizza and drinks and were taking a nap together. It was around 12:40 when they woke up after nearly getting hit by a basketball.

"That was a dope little nap" Lynn said.

When all 11 of them woke up, they saw their friends: Jackee, Benny, Ruby, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"Hey guys" Bobby said.

"Hey; what's doing" the Louds said while hugging their friends.

Ronnie then asked "what were you doing?"

Lisa answered "just chilling. It's kind of our little time out from our 90s themed day".

Benny replied "well, we're all going to be in the playground if you want to join us".

Lisa then said "aright you cool cats. Bring on the dope playground fun", and they did.

In the playground, the gang got into some well-deserved recreation while listening to **"Good Vibrations"** by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. Lynn, Lincoln, Bobby, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Ruby were shooting the basketball around. Lori, Lana, Jackee and Lucy were playing jump rope. Everyone else was either playing hopscotch or swinging on the swings.

"Alright boys" Lynn said. "Your ball".

They were having a lot of fun to remember. The girls ended up winning by 2 points, but the boys didn't mind.

"Man" Lincoln said. "I always forget how competitive you girls are".

"Thanks" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Yeah" Lynn commented. "We know we can be so fly like that".

Ronnie then asked "what does that mean"?

Lynn answered "it's slang for cool or fun". The others then came back over.

Ruby said to them "hey guys. Look what I found in Benny's backpack. They all saw it was 2 DVDs and 3 video cassettes.

Benny commented "this one's Toy Story. I was wondering if you all wanted to see it.

"Dope" all 11 Loud siblings said.

"Okay" Benny replied. "What are they saying"?

Ronnie answered "it's a 90s thing. Let's go watch it". Everyone agreed to watching Toy Story.

Back at the Loud House, it was almost 3:30 when the movie ended.

"Wow" Lisa started commenting. "I can't believe we forgot how dope movies like these really were".

Bobby replied "I don't think any of us can dude". Then, as if on cue, the Louds' parents, Lynn Senior and Rita, came in.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Loud" Ruby said.

"Hey guys" Rita said. "What happened to you"?

Lynn Senior added "yeah. We called you about an hour ago".

Lori commented to them "I think I speak for all of us when it comes to apologizing. This all started when we found a book with pictures of you back in the 90s, so we went out for a 90s themed day, and that meant switching our phones and computers off".

Lynn Senior sighed before commenting "it's alright. Besides, I sometimes tend to be part of the fun people had in the 90s all over again".

Lincoln replied "well, it's not too late".

Rita commented "he's right. By the way, Luan, shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight"?

Luan put her hand on her forehead before saying "I'm such a fart-knocker".

"Why?" Bobby asked.

Luan answered "tonight, I'm doing a comedy performance, and I forgot to practice".

Clyde replied "maybe we can help depending on what time you have to be there".

Luan said "it's not until 7".

Luna commented "then get your 90s gear on guys. This is going to be a night to remember".

Around 6:30pm, Jackee, Benny, Ruby, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Rita and Lynn Senior were all in their 90s outfits as well.

Rita commented to the others "I have to admit. Never thought I be wearing these tight clothes again".

Lynn Senior commented "me neither. It's almost as if we're living like the cool cats would back in the day if you know what I mean". "Dad", Lori started replying. "We literally always know what you mean".

Bobby replied "I'm sure you do babe. I say let's bone out before we all become fart-knockers for making Luan late".

Lynn Senior commented "he's right. We better get going. Let's bone out homies". They were all pumped for Luan's performance.

At the Chortle Portal, Luan got started with her performance. "Thanks everyone" she started. "Thank you all. You're never going o forget this, but I decided to start like this. What did the duck say to the clown at his party?"

They wanted to know, so Luan answered "you quack me up". Everyone went into laughter.

After about 2 more jokes, she then said "now for something really silly. There's a silly song from the 90s that barely anyone can resist dancing to and here it is". She then turned on **"Electric Boogie"** by Marcia Griffiths.

"That's the Electric Slide" Ronnie commented.

Leni replied "we know that dance".

All except about 2 or 3 people were dancing along with Luan.

During the song, Benny replied "I just can't stop giggling over how silly a song like this can become an internationally overnight sensation".

Rita said to him "you better believe it".

Back home, "man" Lana started commenting. "That was the most dope day we've ever had".

"I agree" Lincoln replied. "Too bad it's cashed for who knows how long now".

Rita then commented "maybe not that long. Let's do this every month. We dress like we're from the 90s, switch all of our phones off and find some fun old-school activities".

"Dope" they all said while giving one another a high 5. They were all up for it.

What 90s old school adventures or activities do you think they'll get into next? The end.


End file.
